Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing network communications, and more particularly to a system and method for forwarding a file.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems are commonly used in a network environment to share resources on the network. By way of example, a user on a client computing system may send a file to a destination at another computing system. For example, a facsimile communication may be sent from a client computing system to a server computing system.
In conventional systems, a facsimile communication may be forwarded from a recipient to a destination upon receipt of the facsimile communication.